As analog broadcasting will soon end, a variety of technologies for transmitting and receiving digital broadcast signals has been developed. Digital broadcast signals can transmit a greater capacity of video/audio data than analog broadcast signals, and can include a variety of optional data in addition to video/audio data.
A digital broadcast system can provide High Definition (HD) images, multi-channel sound, and a variety of optional services. However, data transmission efficiency for high capacity data transmission, robustness of transmitting and receiving networks, and flexibility of networks in consideration of mobile receiving equipment are problems that should still be improved.